


The Astronomy Classroom Ghost

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Spooktober 2019 [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Other, familial logan and virgil, ghost logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Logan has been studying and learning at the back of Astronomy classes for a while, but now there's a student wanting to befriend him and brings his living friends along too
Series: Spooktober 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576468
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	The Astronomy Classroom Ghost

In the School of Hogwarts the ghosts you regularly saw could change almost as often as the students themselves. A number of them did stick around, like those I’m sure everyone has heard about from Harry’s adventures, but others, including myself can change in how well known we are.

For many years, I’ve only really been known to those students of Astronomy and Arithmancy. I adored those subjects while I was alive and am so thrilled to carry on learning with the students today. For all I was a Slytherin, learning has always been a true love of mine.

“Logan, do you want to come talk through our latest essay with us? I’ve gotten stuck on it.” Patton interrupted the ghosts musings, hurrying back into the classroom though no classes would be happening their until nightfall. 2 of the students friends were also looking into the classroom a little cautiously despite their friends excitement.

Logan gestured to the empty room, a little confused over what was happening but always willing to have intellectual conversations. “This room is already free. Why don’t we just stay here while you study? Might I be introduced to your companions?”

“The legendary Roman Prince, at your service.” The bolder of the pair declared, dropping into a deep bow, until the last boy tried pushing him over.

“Cut the dramatics, Princey. I’m Virgil Sanders though. Mum said you would have been my uncle when Pat mentioned you over the holidays.” The last boy still seemed cautious but curiosity was there too.

Logan froze at the relationship they were being given. He’d thought of the siblings he’d had in life many times over the years but hadn’t realised he might meet more relatives coming through the school. “Has it truly been long enough for Little Evaine to have children of her own?”

“Seems like it. You any good at Arithmancy? I know Pat always talks about you loving the stars but I’m really struggling with that class currently. I just thought it could help me avoid getting cursed at some point.”Virgil nodded, perching on one of the desks to start pulling out his homework. 

Patton already has his star charts and Astronomy books spread out over another desk, while Roman seemed to be debating over which subject he should pull out the work for to himself.

“It is one of my favourite subjects, although I am surprised I have not encountered you before today if you are taking that class. I tend to sit in on those classes just as often as the Astronomy ones.”Logan mused, drifting closer to his nephew, wanting to know more.


End file.
